Barely Breathing
by AHSloverr
Summary: Mary Stuart is new at Rosemary High and when she meets Francis, she feels like she needs to know him. Rated T for language and futer mentions of sex. Frary and a little Kash


_**Barely Breathing**_

 _ **I was going to wait to finish my House of Anubis story to pstart writing a reign story but I just couldn't...so here it is!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, gleehoaghost, do not own Reign or its characters, only my ideas.**_

 _'Let's Marvin Gaye, and Get it on! You got that healing that I wa-'_ I turned off my alarm on my phone and brought it to my face. _Monday, August 24, 2015 6:15a.m.._ I grunted, pulling myself up off my bed.

Today was my first day of school at Rosemary High School. I had just moved because of my mom's new job. I was so nervous I shook while I brushed my teeth. I washed my face and applied a light foundation, blush and mascara.

When I went downstairs, the only thing in the kitchen was a plate with two waffles and a note. I sat down and started eating. I grabbed the note and read it.

 **Mary, Have a good first day! I wish I could have driven you, but I got called in. Sorry and again have a good day! Love, Mom.**

I smiled and set the note down. I finished eating in 5 minutes and gathered my backpack, purse and jacket. I waltzed outside and opened my car door and placed my stuff in the passenger seat.

When I arrived at the school, the already big knots in my stomach, grew. I somehow grew the courage, took a breath and got out of my vehicle. As I walked on the gray cement, my heels clicked and my dress twirled.

The halls were filled with teens, opening lockers and talking. The bell rang and they all scattered into the doors. i looked down at my schedule and started walking forward. I was staring down at my schedule for so long, I didn't noticed the guy infront of me.

We fell in a heap on the floor. I looked down and I realized I was on top of the stranger. I instantly jumped up and started apoligizing. "I'm so, so sorry!" The dark haired teen stood up and looked at her.

His blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. I smiled, thinking he was cute. "Hi, I'm Mary. Mary Stuart."

"Sebastian. But I prefer Bash."

We shake each others hands. "Um, again sorry, but I'm new and I have no idea where I'm going can you show me?" I gave him my list and he told me where to go. "Thanks! It was nice to meet you..Bash" I waved and went towards my first class. 

After the first four periods, which had been super boring, I had lunch. On my way to the cafeteria, my stomach grumbled. I walked into the line and grabbed me some mini corndogs and a water and paid the lunchlady.

I walked into the lunchroom and see no empty tables or Bash anywhere. I walk outside and decide to sit on the grass. I laid my jacket down and sat on top of it. After finishing my food and water, I listen to my music. As I was listening to Royals by Lorde, food fell on top of my, including some milk.

I screamed and jumped up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. My asshole of a brother tripped me," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, blonde guy with a slight beard. "Oh, I guess, it's okay. Um, do you have any napkins?" I ask, and grab the napkins he found out of his hands. I dab the wet spots trying to get the white off.

"Umm, I'm Francis, by the way." I look up to see him scratching his neck, nervously. I smile and give him my hand. "Mary." He smiles, making him even more handsome, and takes my hand.

"So," I said, flirting. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to walk me to my class?" He looks at me and smirks.

We start to go inside and he takes my schedule. "Hey, looks like we have the next two class periods together" He says with smile.

I glance at him and say, "Well, aren't I lucky?" He laughs and nods. We continue to flirt until we get to our class. He opens the door for me and I walk in.

After our 6th and last period, Francis and I walk into the parking lot and to my car. Once we get to my car, I turn to him and smile. "Well, thanks for walking me to my car."

"You're very welcome, Mary. " He gives me that handsome smile again and I gain butterflies in my stomach. I raise my eyebrows, hoping he'll get the hint and he asks me for my number.

After standing there for awhile, staring at each other, I finally give up. "Okay, I'm going to write something on your hand and you decide what you want to do with it." I write down my number, wave my fingers and get in my car and drive away. As I look back in my rearview mirror, I see him looking down at his hand and smiling.


End file.
